A song for the lovers
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: HIATUS/Había terminado de arruinar la vida de aquel jodido bastardo. Solo que su dulce venganza, se volvió amarga y terrible, cuando los ojos de Isabella, hasta aquel instante, brillosos y vivos, se opacaron comprendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera, mi vida sería perfecta. (Y amanecer no hubiese existido), de todos modos, gracias S.M, por entregarnos los clásicos clichés para jugar a nuestro antojo con ellos. La historia es mía, la tenía en mi otra cuenta de fanfiction, pero me pareció un poco ridículo, así que la eliminé haya y la subí aquí.

Este fanfic es **rating M**, así que quienes lean es bajo su responsabilidad. **No acepto** que luego me hagan criticas de moral y bla...bla...bla... Queda claramente advertido. **Contiene lemmons, lenguaje obsceno, y trama no recomendadas para menores.**

Summary: Había terminado de arruinar la vida de aquel jodido bastardo. Solo que su dulce venganza, se volvió amarga y terrible, cuando **los** ojos de Isabella, hasta aquel instante, brillosos y vivos, se opacaron comprendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

><p><strong>A song for the lovers<br>**

**Prologo**

_Looking for my insides in a hotel room  
><em>_Waiting' for you  
>We're gonna make it tonight, yeah<br>Something in the air tells me the time is right  
>So we better get on<em>

Edward metió sus manos bajo la blusa de seda blanca de la chica, tras desabotonar, con una calma bélica, cada una de las perlas que coquetamente marcaban el camino a seguir. Sus dedos, largos y expertos se hallaban fríos en contraste con la ardorosa piel de ella.

La besaba tomando fuertemente posesión de su boca mientras, sin querer perder tiempo, desabrochaba el sujetador y, cuando empezó a acariciar sus pechos, Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. Lentamente, inclinó la cabeza para besar su cuello, el roce de su lengua enviaba escalofríos de placer hasta en sus zonas más escondidas.

La acariciaba por todas partes murmurando, entre besos, frases ininteligibles, haciendo que perdiese la cabeza. Las sabanas amenazaban con devorarla bajo su peso, pero no le importaba, se sentía en el cielo, uno demasiado caliente para ser tal.

Era demasiado, sentía los labios adoloridos, hinchados de tanto besar, evidenciando en forma física y palpable el pecado que estaba a punto de cometer.

Continuó besándola, deslizando sus labios gruesos y calientes por la tersa piel de la muchacha, ofreciendo un deleite pecaminoso y prohibido para una mujer en su condición.

La besó en los hombros, haciéndola estremecer, ajena completamente al instante en el que la suave tela de su blusa se deslizó hasta sus muñecas, apresándola. Una revolución llena de erotismo se apoderó por completo de ella cuando él comenzó a explorar las suaves curvas de sus pechos y dejando escapar un gemido sofocado, cerró los ojos.

— Eres hermosa —murmuró con voz ronca acariciando con su lengua la punta del sonrosado pezón de la chica.

Bella no dijo nada, sabía que si abría la boca todas sus dudas volverían y anhelaba demasiado entregarse a aquel hombre que tanto la había tentado. Concentró todo su ser en las sensaciones que él provocaba en ella.

La mano fuerte y masculina se paseó por las mejillas de ella, descendiendo belicosamente lento por las curvas de la castaña, hasta detenerse en el botón plateado del jeans. En una maniobra rápida y certera lo desabotonó y luego rodó el cierre, provocando un sonido sensual, antes de dejar a su mano entrar en aquel templo tan anhelado.

Decidió que si bien podía poseer a la chica en aquel mismo momento, extendería la placentera tortura. Quería marcarla para siempre como _suya_ y, para que eso ocurriera, el sexo debía ser inolvidable. La sola idea de imaginarla gozar con aquel otro idiota lo ponía enfermo.

Edward intentó mantener a rayas aquel pensamiento, pero le fue imposible morderse la lengua antes de hablar— Déjalo —ordenó en un tono de pura posesión, paseando la punta de la lengua por un de sus hombros.

— Edward…—comenzó ella, pero prontamente aquella queja se vio opacada por el gemido de placer que escapó de su boca cuando, con dedos expertos, él acarició su centro.

— Déjalo —repitió jugando con el borde de sus bragas.

— No…no puedo. Por favor —pidió arqueando su espalda involuntariamente y elevando sus caderas, suplicante, para sentir sus dedos.

El chico sentía que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Esto iba más allá de su venganza. En verdad quería arrebatársela, quitarle aquel diamante tan valioso y hacerlo sentir miserable. Más allá de hacerlo sufrir por todo lo que él le había hecho, arruinando a su familia y su vida completamente, Jacob no se merecía una mujer como aquella que se encontraba temblando de deseo bajo sus brazos.

Estaba obsesionado con la castaña.

— ¡Y un demonio que no puedes! —gruñó apartando la tanga para introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, obligándola a gemir—. Solo déjalo —agregó jugueteando con sus dientes sobre el pezón de ella.

Se sentía afiebrada de placer, no podía pensar con claridad, pues todo acababa de volverse brumoso. Creía que podía llegar a quedar ciega de deseo.

— Sabes que no… ¡Oh por dios, deja de hacer eso!

Se retorció, desesperada por calmar el ansia que sentía en el centro de su cuerpo. Lo quería todo y en ese mismo momento. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.

Él enarcó una ceja con presunción— ¿De hacer qué? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa afilada y arrogante—.¿Esto? —agregó deslizando otro dedo dentro de ella, presionando y apretando los dientes contra su pezón.

— De…de intentar… manipularme —habló con dificultad. Sentía su piel perlada en sudor, ardiendo y mojada. La boca de Edward en su pecho y sus dedos en su interior la estaban volviendo loca. Casi parecía fácil dejar a Jacob. Si, definitivamente estaba a punto de perder la cabeza—. No me dejas pensar.

— No quiero que pienses, quiero que sientas —replicó él.

Como prueba de aquella afirmación, bajó los pantalones de ella hasta las rodillas y ayudándose con sus pies, se los quitó, empujándolos fuera de la cama.

Le alzó las muñecas hasta posicionarlas sobre su cabeza y aprovechando que las mangas de ésta, aún se encontraban en ellas, las sujetó con una sola mano, mientras deslizaba sus caderas entre los muslos abiertos de ella. Bella sintió el miembro duro frotándose contra ella.

La penetró en una única y profunda arremetida y ella gritó de gozo. No existía nada en el mundo aparte de él y lo que la hacía sentir.

— Déjalo —masculló Edward apretando los dientes. Se sentía tan bien dentro de ella, era casi como si acabara de encontrar su lugar en el mundo. No quería que se fuese de su vida. Ella era todo lo que él tanto tiempo había estado buscando.

Isabella ni siquiera lo meditó un segundo. Podía dejar al hombre que tanto la había ayudado en el pasado, él no se merecía una mujer como la que en esos momentos gritaba de gozo con otro.

— Si —fue todo lo que dijo. En esos momentos Edward podía pedirle cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza y ella accedería sin pensarlo.

— Eres maravillosa —dijo con una genuina y sensual sonrisa en su rostro. Se hundió más hondo y Bella tuvo que contener el aliento, ante la intensidad de lo que sentía, y tembló. La levantó ligeramente, moviéndose con un ritmo insistente y claro. Era toda una bendición para sus sentidos. Sentía el corazón acelerado, en un galope raudo, al ritmo que la excitación tomó posesión completa de ella. Era todo con lo que había soñado en secreto y gritó más alto, mientras una dulce descarga de placer la invadía.

Él se movía cada vez más deprisa. Furiosamente estimulada, ella se zarandeaba contra él, abandonándose de forma cruel, ansiando feroz el éxtasis que sentía cada vez más cercano. En un instante, su deliciosa tortura entró en una ampliación de placer hasta llegar al punto más soberano. Se estremeció, sacudiendo la espalda, mientras la marejada de éxtasis, ola tras ola, seguían recorriéndola en forma suprema. Nunca había sentido nada tan intenso antes. Mientras Edward rugía y se estremecía de satisfacción, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Mareada por una deliciosa y cálida sensación, se quedó allí tumbada, abrazándose a él.

Entonces, de pronto y sin quererlo, encontró su reflejo en un espejo situado junto a la puerta. Se encontraba abrazada a él como una adolescente enamorada, y si bien con sus diecinueve años, aún era una muchacha muy joven, en comparación a aquel experimentado hombre que la llevaba por diez, no pudo sentirse menos que terrible frente a aquella revelación. Parpadeó y se quedó mirando fijamente, mientras el eco de la pasión se esfumaba a la velocidad de la luz—. ¡Puta! — gritó a su propia imagen en el espejo, odiándose con todas las fuerzas por lo que acababa de hacer. Inmediatamente intentó buscar un insulto más apropiado, pero todo le quedaba corto. Se sentía una sucia, cruel y traidora prostituta.

Desde fuera de la puerta de aquel hotelucho, una radio comenzaba a entonar "_A song for the lovers"_ y se sintió hundir en la miseria. Con todo el peso de la realidad cayendo sobre su conciencia, cerró los ojos y lloró. No solo por haber traicionado a quien había dado todo por ella, sino por que el arrepentimiento no era capaz de opacar lo que sentía en el centro de su pecho.

Amaba a Edward.

Lo amaba con toda su alma.

— Te amo —sollozó contra el pecho del muchacho quien se tensó enseguida, por suerte, la convulsionante respiración de ella no le permitió darse cuenta a tiempo de ello.

_Yo también_ —quiso responderle, pero para cuando deseo abrir la boca, ya era demasiado tarde.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par, dejando tras ella una silueta siniestra. Jacob, empapado de pies a cabeza, no cabía dentro de si. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando en ese momento. Isabella, su Bella. Preciosa, bondadosa. Desnuda, sobre el mal nacido de su peor enemigo.

Edward no se sorprendió, todo había sido cuidadosamente planificado por él. Esa era la idea. Solo que no había contemplado la idea de que su venganza se invirtiera y fuera un disparo directo a su pecho. Se encontraba conmocionado. Aunque trataba de encontrar a quién culpar, sabía que había sido su propia arrogancia la que le había llevado hasta allí. Y justo cuando todo parecía tan perfecto.

La misma chica que minutos antes gritaba su nombre con vigor, lo observaba suplicante, rogando por su ayuda. Se sintió un canalla de los peores por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su estomago se revolvió y la bilis, asquerosa y amarga, se centro en su garganta.

— Te la devuelvo Black —masculló con una frialdad absoluta.

Aquella frase se había quedado colgada desde hace años en su cabeza. Grabada a fuego dentro de su alma, el día que el hombre frente a él la había pronunciado.

No era ni su chica, ni tampoco a él a quien se lo había dicho. Para él era una falta incluso peor. El hijo de puta había seducido a su madre, solo para subir en la escala social. Abusó del amor de la bondadosa mujer para crear empresas y cuando ella no quiso mantenerlo más, la amenazó con delatar el engaño al señor Masen, quien, tiempo después, al enterarse de la infidelidad de su esposa, condujo su automóvil ebrio volcándose y muriendo en el acto junto a ella.

— _Te la devuelvo Masen_ —le había dicho aquel día, horas antes de su muerte, a su padre, como si estuviese devolviendo un objeto, una baratija. Lo había odiado desde ese día por ello.

Pensaba que se sentiría mejor, que podría volver a dormir y a vivir de alguna manera en paz. Había terminado de arruinar la vida de aquel jodido bastardo, tal como él lo había hecho años antes. Solo que su dulce venganza, se volvió amarga y terrible, cuando los ojos de Isabella, hasta aquel instante, brillosos y vivos, se opacaron comprendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Usaste a una chica inocente para calmar tu insomnio, Cullen —acució Jacob sin siquiera mirar a Isabella. Él la amaba, tanto como nunca había amado a nadie, pero la traición era algo imperdonable. Manteniendo la postura altiva, dentro de lo que el dolor le permitía, continuó hablando—; ¿O debo llamarte Masen? Muy propio de ti y de tu familia.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia! —bramó Edward, cogiendo el edredón para cubrirse, incorporándose con rapidez.

Bella, quien hasta aquel momento no entendía de donde se conocían ambos hombres tan importantes en su vida, solo fue capaz de distinguir la palabra "usaste" en la frase de Jacob. Y si bien esperó estar equivocada sobre el presentimiento que le removía las entrañas, el hecho de que Edward no lo desmintiera, la obligó a hablar.

— ¿Tu… me usaste? —inquirió casi en una afirmación. No quería creer lo que Jacob estaba diciendo. No podía creerlo. Su estómago se encogió y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Edward no quiso mirarla. Se sentía enfermo por dentro. Una ola de sensaciones se expandía a través de su cuerpo, Jacob estaba frente a él, viendo a la preciosa criatura que tanto había exhibido y proclamado amar, devastado. Era todo lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo, pero no era capaz de sentirse feliz. Incluso sintió ganas de gritar y llorar cuando la chica se levantó, físicamente al menos, por dentro se notaba completamente rota y el lo sabía. Era su culpa.

Ella acababa de pasar a forma parte del "daño colateral" y se odiaba por ello.

Isabella se tambaleó fuera de la cama, cubriéndose apenas con la sabana y buscó su ropa, pero antes de poder dar con ella, un entristecido y humillado Jacob la cogió del brazo y la jaló fuera de la habitación.

— Vámonos de aquí, no pienso dejarte con este hijo de puta —le dijo mientras la guiaba por el pasillo—. Ya conversaremos en casa.

Ella no contestó. Estaba avergonzada y destrozada.

Los últimos acordes de la canción se oían a lo lejos, burlándose de ella, cruelmente.

_En la hora de medianoche  
>Levántame…<em>

Irónicamente solo quería dejarse caer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno aquí nuevamente, esta semana termina Take a Bow, así es que decidí subir aquí, en mi cuenta, esta historia. Espero como siempre que les guste, ya saben, no suelo ser tan grafica a la hora de narrar este tipo de escenas, pero esta lo ameritaba. Eeemmm...cosas importantes! edité mi perfil, así que pasense por ahí y visiten el link de Galerna. De verdad, haganme caso, no se van a arrepentir, y si lo hacen, ya saben unos tomatitos y ya!<em>**

**_Gracias a todas las que estuvieron al pendiente de mi hijo, nunca me van a ver publicando mis intimidades a menos que me sienta demasiado ahogada, como este ultimo mes, por suerte y gracias a dios, ya está mucho mejor. Sole y Liss, las amo, en serio. (No lesbicamente, ya saben mis preferencias tienen testiculos)._**

**_ Bueno, mañana actualizo TODAS las historias, así que estén al pendiente. _**

**_Muchos besos! muá!_**


	2. Capitulo I

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera, mi vida sería perfecta. (Y amanecer no hubiese existido), de todos modos, gracias S.M, por entregarnos los clásicos clichés para jugar a nuestro antojo con ellos. La historia es mía, la tenía en mi otra cuenta de fanfiction, pero me pareció un poco ridículo, así que la eliminé haya y la subí aquí.

Este fanfic es **rating M**, así que quienes lean es bajo su responsabilidad. **No acepto** que luego me hagan criticas de moral y bla...bla...bla... Queda claramente advertido. **Contiene lemmons, lenguaje obsceno, y trama no recomendadas para menores.**

Summary: Había terminado de arruinar la vida de aquel jodido bastardo. Solo que su dulce venganza, se volvió amarga y terrible, cuando **los** ojos de Isabella, hasta aquel instante, brillosos y vivos, se opacaron comprendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo I**

**.**

Cuando Edward Masen perdió a sus padres, estaba a solo una semana de cumplir los dieciocho años. Siempre había sido un chico respetuoso, leal y feliz. Pero esa tarde calurosa, cambió su vida para siempre.

— Lo siento tanto hijo —le había dicho Carlisle luego de reconocer los cuerpos sin vidas de su hermana y su cuñado, un día después.

Los habían buscado durante toda la noche con desesperación. No aparecían por ninguna parte y nadie sabía como comunicarse con ellos. Cuando los llamaron para dar aviso de la mala noticia, Edward no fue capaz de mantenerse firme y Carlisle tuvo que confirmar la terrible noticia.

El muchacho lloró desconsolado. No quería comer y no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, aún cuando su tía Esme había insistido en medicarlo para dormir. Simplemente era incapaz de aceptar la realidad, su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones descontroladas, quería gritar, desgarrar su garganta junto a su cerebro, dejar de pensar y de sentir el dolor intenso que le removía el alma.

Su madre y su padre, ambos, personas generosas que lo habían amado y protegido del mundo, habían muerto.

Dos días más tarde, bajo un sol resplandeciente, enterró a sus padres en un cementerio de la ciudad. Bajo una placa de mármol donde podía leerse;

_Edward y Elizabeth Masen_

_Juntos hasta la eternidad_

Edward soltó una risa terriblemente desgarradora, al leer la inscripción. Esme, su tía, había decidido que algo simple y que simbolizara el amor de esas dos personas sería perfecto.

— _¡Me engañaste Elizabeth! ¡Le dabas mi dinero a ese bastardo!_

— _¡No le digas así!_

El eco de sus voces, se repetía incesante en su cabeza —. Mentira. Todo es una mentira —pensó el muchacho observando los féretros. El sacerdote que había oficiado la misa, los había mostrado como una familia honesta, "_un ejemplo a seguir_" —había dicho.

Sintió que se iba a desplomar, pero, con toda la entereza que pudo reunir, se mantuvo en pie, mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. Aguantó estoico todas las condolencias, personas que no había visto en su vida, se presentaron ante él y brindaron su apoyo, aunque siendo honestos, Edward apenas era capaz de oír lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se sentía como una máquina.

Dos semanas después de cumplir los dieciocho años, decidió cambiar su apellido. No quería nada que lo asociara a la perfecta vida de los "Masen", e irónicamente, tampoco quería que sus malas acciones empañaran el nombre de su padre. Con todo el odio y la agonía batiendo una batalla campal en su corazón, decidió tomar el apellido de su madre. Un recordatorio latente de quien había sido culpable por todo aquello.

Se sintió vacío por años. Se arrastró de cama en cama para vencer su insomnio, pero nunca dio resultado. Era un chico guapo, busca pleitos y sexy. El adonis de la lujuria. Lo tenía todo y a la vez nada.

Cuando Edward Cullen volvió a encontrarse con Jacob Black, ocho años después, ya eran todos unos hombres. Él de veintiséis y Jacob de treinta.

La sangre burbujeó ardiente en sus venas. Saboreó el metálico gusto del odio en su paladar. Olvidó donde y con quien se encontraba, era como un toro y Jacob la bandera roja que se agitaba burlona ante sus ojos, pavoneándose por el salón, abrazado a una chica quien fácilmente podía ser su hija. Una muchachita flacucha, de cabello largo y castaño que los veía a todos con cautela.

Los observó a lo lejos como un águila al acecho. Su mirada afilada parecía enviar puñales a la pareja y no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Tampoco para la chica, quien al verlo quedó embobada.

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó Jacob, girando para seguir la mirada de ella. Cuando lo vio, sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba. Le fue imposible pasar por alto el parecido del chico con su madre, era igual a Elizabeth.

Su garganta se cerró y el corazón se le aceleró. La última vez que se habían visto las caras, había sido en la oficina de los abogados de la familia Masen, la pelea fue con todo. Elizabeth había dejado el ochenta porciento de su fortuna en manos de Jacob Black y Edward no estaba de acuerdo. Él lo culpaba de la muerte de sus padres y bajo ningún motivo iba a permitir que ese desgraciado se quedara con algo de su madre.

Penosamente, no era algo que pudiese discutir y todo se lo llevó aquel mal nacido.

Edward caminó con paso largo y seguro, una de sus manos sostenía el vaso de whisky, el tercero de la noche, y la otra se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans.

— ¿Disfrutando de la fortuna de Elizabeth, Black? —se burló, enarcando una ceja. Lo miró sin siquiera pestañear y antes de que su pregunta fuese contestada, se dirigió a la chica— ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ella lo miró nerviosa. Era tan seguro y arrogante, representaba todo lo que a ella le atraía. Ese hombre sudaba peligro— Dieciséis —contestó.

— Retorcido hijo de puta —pensó—. Recuerdo que antiguamente las preferías mayores.

— Los gustos cambian —replicó secamente, Jacob Black. Alzó su copa de vino en señal de brindis, y luego tomó a la muchacha de la mano y salió del lugar.

Dos años más tarde, Edward, ahora Cullen, había investigado casi todo acerca de la vida de la chica. Isabella Marie Swan, dieciocho años por cumplir, prometida de Jacob Black. Sus padres habían muerto extrañamente, cuando apenas era una niña, en un incendio. No había mucha información de ellos, solo que la habían dejado forrada en dinero—. ¿Y si tienes dinero por qué estás con él? —se había preguntado en aquel entonces—. ¿Poder? ¿Pasión? ¿Amor?

La noche que Jacob Black anunció su compromiso con ella, Edward supo cómo se vengaría de él. Él conocía a su género, y solo bastaba verle la cara de baboso para saber que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

**El que la hace, la paga.**

No podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Bella saliendo de aquel cuartucho.

— ¡Mierda! —gimió dando un golpe seco a la pared con su puño. Durante años se había mantenido al margen de los sentimentalismos, no soportaba a las personas melosas y mucho menos creía en el amor. Ahora ya ni siquiera se lo podía cuestionar. Amaba a la chica, tanto que el dolor de ella se había expandido por su cuerpo como una bomba de racimo.

El órgano de su pecho, latía a un ritmo anómalo y vibrante. Como si hubiese despertado de un letargo eterno y recién fuese capaz de vivir, vivir justo cuando comenzaba a agonizar.

— Se lo merecía —se dijo dando vueltas por su habitación como un león enjaulado—. _Pero ella no_ —se contestó al mismo tiempo.

Cogió su celular y apresurado, marcó el número de la chica. Hace años, once exactamente, había visto a su padre salir con su madre, luego de descubrir el engaño. Desde ese día odiaba a Jacob por ser el culpable. Irónicamente, el destino cruel y despiadado, había dado una voltereta ridícula, colocándolo a él en el mismo lugar.

— Si algo te pasa no me lo perdonare nunca —murmuró contra el teléfono, mientras éste marcaba incesantemente y lo dirigía a su buzón de voz, una y otra vez—. _Nena_, contesta —repetía urgido—, por favor.

Cuando no pudo más de la incertidumbre, tomó una chaqueta, las llaves de la moto y su casco. Corrió escaleras abajo y aceleró a fondo.

— Solo quiero saber que estas bien. Te veo y me voy —prometió en silencio.

La dirección a casa de Isabella la conocía de memoria. Cada curva, cada semáforo, cada atajo, estaban grabados a fuego en su cuerpo, así como las caricias de ella, las cuales parecían quemarle la piel. Habían compartido tantos momentos en aquel lugar. Vieron películas, oyeron música, todo con tal de conquistarla. Incluso un día, luego de una terrible pelea de Edward con un tipo, ella lo había curado y ni siquiera había preguntado el porqué. Para él había sido todo un agrado estar con ella, el único gran inconveniente en la inexistente relación de ambos, era la desagradable piedra en medio del camino con nombre y apellido.

Condujo a toda velocidad por las congestionadas calles. Dio gracias de haber tomado la moto y no su automóvil, ya que de haber errado en la elección, llegaría demasiado tarde, claro, en aquel momento, él no tenía idea de lo literal de aquella afirmación.

Al llegar al lugar, vio que la luz estaba encendida. Se bajó de la moto y una voz en su cabeza le escupió sus propias palabras—. _Te veo y me voy_.

— Aún no la veo —replicó. Se quitó el casco y cruzó la calle.

Al estar frente a la puerta de ella, alzó el puño varias veces para golpear la puerta y llamarla, pero cada vez que este iba a rozar la madera, lo dejaba caer. No tenía idea alguna de qué decirle, de qué manera rogar por su perdón, explicarle. ¿Tenía siquiera alguna escusa valida para lo qué había hecho?

Así pasó casi cinco minutos, hasta que un estruendo desde dentro, seguido de un grito desesperado de ella, lo obligó a azotar la puerta.

— ¿Bella? —exclamó con su corazón latiendo en las orejas—. ¡Sé que estás ahí! —continuó, sabiendo que no le contestaría— ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Pegó la oreja a la puerta, para poder oír que ocurría en el interior, cuando el sonido de cosas rompiéndose lo obligó a zamarrear la manilla.

— ¡¿Bella qué pasa? —preguntó urgido, sacudiendo violentamente el pomo de la puerta—. ¿Con quien estás?

El bullicio continuaba. Se estaba librando una guerra dentro de aquel pequeño departamento, y él ni siquiera podía ser espectador.

— ¡Edward! —gritó ella de pronto antes de que otro estruendoso sonido se oyera desde el interior.

— ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Abre la maldita puerta, niña!

Nada. Ni una sola respuesta.

Desesperado, se alejó unos pasos para poder empujar con toda su fuerza la puerta y destrabarla. Pero, como aquello no era una película, cuando se azotó contra la puerta lo único que oyó romperse fue su hombro—. ¡Mierda! —gimió sobando su brazo.

Barajó con rapidez, cada una de sus opciones. El departamento era de dos plantas, y por la entrada trasera, había un único ventanal sin protección. Sin pensar ni analizarlo demasiado, corrió por el vestíbulo chocando contra todo lo que se le cruzaba. El conserje, una vecina, ¿un gato?, todo se interponía en su camino.

Al llegar a la parte trasera, tomó una profunda respiración y se encaramó con agilidad en el balcón, aquel en donde varias veces había visto las estrellas acompañados de su chica, porque eso era Bella para él, su chica. Suya y de nadie más.

Un tipo, alto, sobre metro ochenta, removía las cosas en el dormitorio de Bella de espaldas a él, y ella…no se veía por ninguna parte. Edward observó la imagen, sin creer lo que ocurría. Isabella no tenía enemigos—. Acabas de crearle uno —pensó recordando los ojos de Jacob, luego de encontrarlos juntos en la cama. Maldita conciencia y culpa, ambas aliadas, insistiendo en alejarlo de su chica.

Apurado, se escondió tras el muro para no ser visto. De reojo y agazapado, miró através del dormitorio—. ¿Dónde estás? —inquirió sintiendo como la desesperación comenzaba a nublar su sentido común. Ese que le decía ¡llama a la policía, idiota! Comenzó a sudar frío, cuando desde más allá del dormitorio, tras la puerta que daba al pasillo, se asomaban los pies de la chica. El extraño, quien al parecer no había encontrado lo que buscaba, caminó en dirección al pasillo y sacando una pistola de su pantalón, apuntó directamente al cuerpo de la chica.

El corazón de Edward se detuvo y una fuerza irracional se apoderó de él. Agarró la maceta del _ficus_ preferido de Bella, que tomaba sol en el balcón, y la lanzó contra el cristal. Éste estalló en cientos de fragmentos transparentes, con un ruido atronador. Sin mediar aviso, y sin recapacitar, se metió en el cuarto y se abalanzó sobre el intruso, derribándolo a puñetazos. Olvidó que tenía un arma, no se paró a pensar en que quizás tuviese compañía, él solo podía pensar en que quería matar al hijo de puta que fuese capaz de tocar a su chica.

El hombre, llevaba una alcaparra cubriendo sus ojos y un pasamontañas negro, pero eso no era suficiente para amortiguar los golpes que Edward daba, tan fuertes, que la quijada de el extraño crujía con fuerza.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —rugía iracundo, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez.

Un rodillazo, directo a su ingle, lo obligó a caer a un lado, el extraño aprovechó para ponerse dificultosamente de pie y salir corriendo del lugar. Amaba demasiado su vida, como para volver a enfrentarse a aquel demonio.

Una vez solos, Edward se puso de pie y corrió hacia Bella. Estaba inconciente en el suelo, con un golpe en su frente y otro en su pómulo derecho, que prontamente contrastaría completamente con la palidez de su piel.

— ¿Qué mierdas hice? —dijo tomando la cabeza de la castaña para asegurarse que estaba viva— ¿Isabella? Despierta, vamos nena, abre los ojos —murmuró apretándole con delicadeza el rostro.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, aún aturdida, lo único en lo que fue capaz de pensar fue en que si no salía de aquel lugar, iba a morir.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —ordenó alzándose bruscamente. Ni siquiera reparó en que era Edward el caballero de blanca armadura que acababa de salvarla, él quien hace solo unas horas la había destrozado por completo. Él, quien había dado la llave para que la caja de Pandora fuese abierta. Él quien sin tener idea de todo lo que ella arriesgaba involucrándose con otra persona, la había seducido y hecho suya.

Él, definitivamente no tenía idea de donde acababa de meterse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es poquito lo que tengo que decir, ya que estoy atrasada y aun debo colgar los capitulos en mis otras historias.<strong>_

_**Cosas importantes!**_

_**Actualizo todos los lunes, no exijo reviews para subir, pero no me vienen nada mal. De hecho, me gustan, así que a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarlos voy a empezar a enviarles adelantos del proximo capitulo a modo de agradecimiento. Para las que me preguntaron por interno de Galerna, voy a subir el primer capitulo esta semana, asi que tranquilas :)**_

_**que más? agradecerles de todo corazon por quienes agregan a favoritos, las que dejan sus reviews y en general a todas! son unos soles!**_

_**muá!**_


	3. Capitulo II

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera, mi vida sería perfecta. (Y amanecer no hubiese existido), de todos modos, gracias S.M, por entregarnos los clásicos clichés para jugar a nuestro antojo con ellos. La historia es mía, la tenía en mi otra cuenta de fanfiction, pero me pareció un poco ridículo, así que la eliminé allá y la subí aquí.

Este fanfic es **rating M**, así que quienes lean es bajo su responsabilidad. **No acepto** que luego me hagan criticas de moral y bla...bla...bla... Queda claramente advertido. **Contiene lemmons, lenguaje obsceno, y trama no recomendadas para menores.**

Summary: Había terminado de arruinar la vida de aquel jodido bastardo. Solo que su dulce venganza, se volvió amarga y terrible, cuando **los** ojos de Isabella, hasta aquel instante, brillosos y vivos, se opacaron comprendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

><p><em>Una vez solos, Edward se puso de pie y corrió hacia Bella. Estaba inconciente en el suelo, con un golpe en su frente y otro en su pómulo derecho, que prontamente contrastaría completamente con la palidez de su piel.<em>

_— ¿Qué mierdas hice? —dijo tomando la cabeza de la castaña para asegurarse que estaba viva— ¿Isabella? Despierta, vamos nena, abre los ojos —murmuró apretándole con delicadeza el rostro._

_Cuando ella abrió los ojos, aún aturdida, lo único en lo que fue capaz de pensar fue en que si no salía de aquel lugar, iba a morir._

_— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —ordenó alzándose bruscamente. Ni siquiera reparó en que era Edward el caballero de blanca armadura que acababa de salvarla, él quien hace solo unas horas la había destrozado por completo. Él, quien había dado la llave para que la caja de Pandora fuese abierta. Él quien sin tener idea de todo lo que ella arriesgaba involucrándose con otra persona, la había seducido y hecho suya._

_Él, definitivamente no tenía idea de donde acababa de meterse._

**.**

**Capitulo II**

**.**

Isabella estaba lívida. Su rostro se encontraba carente de cualquier color, solo los ojos, tan expresivos como siempre, brillaban por miedo enrojecidos en sus bordes.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —repitió alzando la voz. Se incorporó de un salto y sin poner demasiada atención al mareo que la desestabilizó un segundo, comenzó a rebuscar en su dormitorio.

— ¡Ey! Tranquilízate —dijo Edward de pronto, tomándola posesivamente del brazo para detenerla. El ojo de la chica comenzaba a hincharse preocupantemente y la herida en su frente no parecía querer dejar de sangrar—. Tenemos que conversar.

La castaña lo miró duramente y sin pestañear. Tenía rabia y se sentía destrozada, pero mantuvo todos sus pensamientos de autocompasión detrás de su sentido común, el mismo que en esos momentos le alertaba que debían salir de ahí —Edward si no sacamos nuestros traseros de éste lugar ya mismo, dudo que tengamos algo con lo que hablar.

— ¿Quién era ese tipo? —insistió él. No quería soltar ni un centímetro su agarre y la castaña comenzaba rápidamente a desesperarse— ¿Por qué te golpeó? ¿Fue por mí? Solo quiero saber si es mi culpa.

Culpa. ¿Quién tenía realmente la culpa de todo? ¿Edward por seducirla, ella por haberlo aceptado o Jacob por no cumplir su promesa de protegerla contra todo?

—¡Edward por favor! Eres la última persona en el mundo a la que le confiaría algo mío —espetó, moviendo bruscamente su brazo para soltarse de él. Los ojos del chico la observaron con tristeza, pero rápidamente se volvieron afilados, de acero. Él era un experto manteniendo ocultos sus sentimientos, sobre todo los que lo volvían tan vulnerable como el amor —. No puedes ser tan endemoniadamente ególatra.

Siempre había pensado que él era un ser en extremo vanidoso, aunque observándolo bien, tenía motivos de sobra para serlo. Con ese rostro y su cuerpo podía tener el mundo a sus pies, pero, para ser honestos, lo que a ella en realidad le había atraído de aquel hombre era solo y simplemente su masculinidad. Era tan confiado de sí mismo, apuesto y ridículamente sexy. Por el solo hecho de estar a su lado, su temperatura corporal subía a lo menos dos décimas,

—Isabella, necesito respuestas ¿Fue Jacob? ¿Él hizo esto?—insistió Edward persiguiéndola por uno de los pasillos por los cuales ella avanzaba con rapidez.

La chica lo ignoró y continuó moviéndose a gran velocidad, apoyándose de vez en cuando en los muros. Parecía una leona enjaulada, ansiosa y terrible. Sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y tenía unas terribles ganas de vomitar. — ¿Dónde demonios las dejé?

—¿Qué cosa? —peguntó el chico posicionándose frente a ella y cogiéndola por los hombros para detenerla, parecía que de un momento a otro se desplomaría.

— Las llaves de mi camioneta —contestó aturdida—. Espera —añadió soltándose nuevamente de su agarre—, no tenemos tiempo. ¿En qué viniste?

— En la moto —contestó él, sintiendo unas espantosas ganas de abrazarla y protegerla. Se veía tan asustada y su frente continuaba sangrando aunque ella no parecía percatarse de ello.

— ¡Perfecto, vámonos!

— ¿Dónde?

— A cualquier lugar, solo salgamos de aquí —ordenó, cogiendo a Edward por la manga de su sweater y arrastrándolo con velocidad por el vestíbulo del apartamento—. Adiós precioso, te quiero —susurró con tristeza al gato que acababa de aparecer debajo de sus piernas. El animal soltó un maullido casi como una protesta ante el abandono repentino de su ama, pero Bella no le puso más atención. En su cabeza, los pensamientos eran tan confusos, necesitaba aclararse con urgencia, pero le era imposible. Quizás el golpe le había afectado más de lo que ella había pensado.

Corrieron raudos por el vestíbulo, tomados de la mano, sin detenerse ni un momento a mirar atrás. Un extraño presentimiento removía las entrañas de la chica y sabía que debían salir de ahí enseguida.

Atravesaron las grandes puertas del edificio en el momento justo que un sonido atronador reventaba los ventanales del lugar, lanzando esquirlas de cristales sobre sus cabezas al tiempo que una presión invisible los empujaba a unos buenos metros de distancia.

Bella confusa y desorientada, abrió los ojos y todo lo que vio fue rojo. Fuego y calor sofocándola. La mano de Edward no la había soltado en ningún momento y por el contrario, la jalaba con fuerza en la dirección opuesta a las llamas—. ¡Vamos nena, tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¿Qué mierda? —preguntó ella, sintiendo la boca llena de cemento.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí —sentenció él. Le soltó la mano solo para poder tomarla por la cintura y así ayudarla a levantarse. El fuego había alcanzado algunos de los árboles y se expandía rápidamente en dirección al estacionamiento, en donde las alarmas de los automóviles sonaban estruendosamente.

Era toda una pesadilla.

Al llegar a la motocicleta, Edward cogió su casco y lo puso sobre la cabeza de ella—. Una bomba, no puedo creerlo —murmuró asombrado—. ¿Con qué maldito hijo de puta te has involucrado? —continuó lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones para mantener de algún modo todos sus miedos a raya.

La muchacha no fue capaz de abrir la boca. Estaba completamente en shock. Solo fue capaz de pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Edward para sujetarse mientras se alejaban a gran velocidad de la dantesca escena y cerró los ojos.

Imágenes grisáceas danzaban tras sus parpados. Recuerdos… sus padres, Jacob, Edward, el dinero, el poder, las venganzas…había tantas cosas que ella desconocía. Por donde comenzar, ¿debía huir?, ¿Jacob, en realidad la había traicionado?

¿Él, en todo el mundo, sería quien la traicionaría?

No podía creerlo. Aunque si ella lo había hecho, ¿por qué habría de pensar que Jake no?

Cuando Isabella Swan cumplió los nueve años pidió un gato de regalo, a su padre le pareció ridículo que teniendo tanto dinero y pudiendo haber exigido un caballo, ella fuese una chica tan conformista. Lo que él desconocía en aquel momento de aquella pequeña era que les tenía terror a aquellas bestias pura sangre. No podía soportar estar cerca de ellas, así como tampoco soportaba los viajes en bote, ni los puentes. Toda esa información la llevaba su madre, Renee, a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

El día en que sus padres fueron asesinados en el _"accidental"_ incendio de la oficina de Charlie, fue la primera vez que el gran señor Swan le dijo que la quería. Ella se quedó esperándolos durante toda la tarde para comer pastel, pero en su lugar, un joven alto y moreno, quien luego fuese su prometido, llegó a reclamar su tutela.

Jacob le aclararía después quien era él en realidad y de qué manera impediría que ella corriera la misma suerte que sus padres. Durante diez años la había protegido, pero ahora estaba desvalida por completo, a la merced de aquellos que destruyeron a su familia.

Su padre intuía que algo extraño ocurriría ese día, algo malo, trágico, estaba segura de ello, de ahí que no le permitiera ir con ellos esa mañana. El mismo presentimiento de ella al salir del edificio.

Su edificio. En donde había familias, amigos, conocidos y gente que detestaba pero que aun así saludaba con una sonrisa todas las mañanas.

¿Qué pasó con todos ellos? ¿Con su hermoso gato de quien acababa de despedirse?

¿Tendría que cargar ella con las muertes de todas esas personas si es que las hubiese? ¿Por qué?

No le parecía justo.

Todo el mundo daba vueltas y ella solo era capaz de pensar en el martillo que le golpeaba la frente. Respiró hondo, tragando de paso la bilis que se encontraba en el centro de su garganta y luego exhaló.

Nada la ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Era como si su cerebro estuviese terriblemente grande, tanto así, que tenía la terrible sensación de que en cualquier momento se le saldría por las orejas, como si su cráneo no fuese suficiente espacio para él.

Su corazón palpitaba fuerte dentro de su pecho, pero no lograba darle sentido a aquellas sensaciones.

Apenas fue consciente del quejido que escapó de su boca y, de no haber sido por la mano que con ternura le acunó el rostro, estaba segura que no hubiese abierto los ojos.

La realidad era demasiado abrumadora y dolorosa para soportarla.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Dime. Por favor, ¿qué demonios fue todo eso?

—No lo sé —suspiró cansada, girado la cabeza en la dirección contraria, para que él dejara de tocarla. Estaba tan abrumada, y tenerlo así de cerca en aquel momento no la ayudaba en nada.

Edward la miró con dureza. Necesitaba que ella confiase en él, pero ¿cómo?—. Puedes confiar en mí —dijo para tantear terreno—. Lo sabes.

—No te conozco —replicó seca.

Ok, quizás había sido un intento ridículo.

Pretendió enderezarse, pero le fue imposible, el mareo no se lo permitió- No tenía fuerzas para pelear contra él. Estaba derrotada, en lo único que era capaz de pensar era en meterse bajo una tina con agua tibia y sumergirse en ella hasta dejar de respirar— ¿Dónde estamos? —interrogó mirando a su alrededor.

—En la casa de campo —contestó el joven, quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama, en donde ella estaba recostada—. No tengo idea de en qué estás metida así que pensé que el hospital sería un lugar poco seguro.

La chica frunció levemente el ceño—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Series policiales de los noventa —confesó él, encogiéndose de hombros y permitiéndose sonreír ligeramente. Estaba nervioso y, al igual que ella, todavía no era capaz de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

—Bastante. ¿Puedes decirme en qué demonios estás metida? ¿Es por lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Ella no quiso hablar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó descansar algo, pero a decir verdad, le era imposible, seguía con la adrenalina a mil. Quizás por eso todavía no se percataba de lo inflamado que tenía su ojo derecho, ni de los raspones en los brazos y las manos. El corte en su frente al menos había dejado de sangrar, pero la cicatriz se vería por siempre, atravesando su nívea piel desde la cien hasta el comienzo del pelo.

Edward la miró sintiendo tanta pena. Apenas la había subido a la moto, ella se desplomó contra su espalda. Cuando entró a la dejada casa de campo, la cargó y subió a su dormitorio y aprovechó de inspeccionar las heridas mientras ella no despertaba. Limpió la sangre y quitó las piedrecillas que tenía debajo de la piel de sus brazos, manos y rostro, con un poco de agua y jabón. Se veía tan agotada, frágil y pequeña. Una furia ciega se expandía raudamente a través de sus venas, como un fuego devastador, consumiendo su cordura. Él mismo se encargaría de averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

—¿Hay alguien más aquí?

—No pienso responderte nada más si tú no haces lo mismo —espetó él, incorporándose para salir de la habitación—. Ahí tienes un baño y puedes llamarme para lo que necesites.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el pomo, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

Isabella, sintió que el corazón le atravesaría el pecho, no quería estar sola, tenía miedo y acababa de volver a sentirse una niña de nueve años, sola y sin nadie en quien confiar—. ¡Ey! —exclamó abriendo desmesuradamente la boca y los ojos.

—¿Si?

Tragó saliva, se miró las manos, heridas en las palmas y en los nudillos y habló—; Gracias. Estoy segura que de no ser por ti, estaría —estaba a punto de seguir, pero un sollozó se lo impidió. Edward se acercó corriendo a ella y la abrazó por la cintura—…mierda, ni siquiera soy capaz de hablar —gimoteó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Él solo la abrazó con fuerza, sabía perfectamente que de no haber llegado a tiempo, su chica estaría muerta. Culpas propias o no, él había sido quien empujó la primera pieza del domino, esa que haría que todas las demás comenzaran a caer.

Comenzando por Jacob Black.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó?<strong>_

_**¿Si?**_

_**¿Que pinta Jacob en todo esto? Vamos quien se atreve a resolver el misterio...¿hipotesis? ¿locuras?...da igual, me encanta leerlas =)**_

_**Hola chicas, he tardado mas de lo normal, pero ha sido por que me las he pasado organizando cosas y ya casi lo unico que escribo son tweets ¬¬' Aplicación del demonio!**_

_**como siempre digo "No hay nada mas antisocial, que las redes sociales" xD**_

_**De todos modos, extrañaba fanfiction y he decidido volver para quedarme por un buen rato. Ahora me voy a dormir y por la mañana cuelgo Take a Bow ¿quieren un adelantito del capi nuevo de Take a Bow? pues aqui les va...**_

_—Cualquier idiota sabe quién era Maire Poppins —bufó sin dejar de sonreír._

_Hijo de puta. Yo no era ninguna idiota._

_—Yo no sabía —repliqué entrecerrando los ojos._

_**Ya ven? Una tipica conversacion entre ellos. Ese es el penultimo capitulo...es mas, estoy tratando de extenderlo lo que mas puedo, me da pena terminarlo =( **_

_**Les dejo muchos cariños, a quienes leyeron el prologo de Galerna, les aviso que estoy trabajando en el blog de mis historias propias, asi que apenas esté terminado subo el primer capitulo. Las quiero mucho a todas...gracias a quienes me saludaron por mi cumple, si tengo tiempito mañana respondo los reviews, por ahora soy un fiasco de persona...estoy por completo cansada y con dolor de cabeza, ya saben...resfrio primaveral y eso.**_

_**Las quiero mucho, cuidense, nos leemos y besos!**_

_**muá!**_


End file.
